


stray flowers, ineffable feelings

by whipbatch



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whipbatch/pseuds/whipbatch
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are in love, are having a picnic and Crowley can't handle the affection (and the braid). Pure, tooth-rotting fluff.





	stray flowers, ineffable feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, so apologies if there are any errors in this. Also english is not my first language, but I did my best.

It's been a beautiful and sunny day and Aziraphale has convinced Crowley to have a picnic in St James Park (Crowley might argue that he was bullied into it but everyone knows he couldn't deny his angel with those damn puppy eyes anything).

Now they're sitting in a remote place under a big tree, Aziraphale enjoying the picnic the demon miracled with a snap of his fingers, Crowley enjoying the angel's presence and the peacefulness of the day.

"You know", Aziraphale says "I'm really glad you grew your hair again. It really suits you."

"Well, it was time for a change. Little demonic miracle, not worth mentioning", Crowley mumbled, trying to hide his blush. He still hasn't gotten used to their new intimacy and the compliments that came with it.

"Really, I've always loved you with long hair. Not that you've always looked incredibly gorgeous, but those curls are exceptionally beautiful, my dear."

Aziraphale looked at him with such fondness and love in his eyes that Crowley had to avert his gaze. The fact that someone would find him, a demonic and abominable creature beautiful was absurd in itself, but listening to his angel, his life, telling him things like this - he just couldn't deal with it.

Just when Crowley was about to change the topic, a sudden gust of wind came and a stray flower, fallen down from a bush, got caught in his hair.

He swore and raised his hand to pick the flower out of his hair, but Aziraphale took his hand to stop him and said "Oh my, would you look at that. Just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful."

"Angel, don't be ridiculous", Crowley retorted, but kept his hand still anyway.

Aziraphale's eyes lit up with an idea. "Wait a second my dear", he said and started picking some flowers that grew next to their picnic blanket. With skilled fingers, he started braiding Crowley's hair, working the flowers into it. Crowley froze on the spot. He still had a hard time processing everything, and he knew he was supposed to find the whole ordeal ridiculous and embarrassing, but he just couldn't form a clear thought. His angel taking care of him and touching him was still such a novelty, and he still had no idea how to handle it. 

"I-I didn't know you could braid", Crowley croaked. 

"Mmhhh, learned it as soon as you grew your hair again", Aziraphale said absentmindedly, working on the hair with quick efficiency. "You know, I've been yearning to get to touch it, and now that I can....there, I'm done", he said contentedly after he put the last flower into it, looking at Crowley. 

"So gorgeous. My dear, you have no idea", Aziraphale breathed. "I have never seen such beauty."

Crowley didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. How anyone could survive being looked at with such warmth and love, he had no idea. He felt that his face must have melted off at this point.

Aziraphale kissed his cheek and held out his hand. "How about some dessert, my dear? I know a café nearby that sells marvelous ice cream."

Crowley nodded numbly and let himself be pulled up by his angel. He knew he must have looked ridiculous, a demon completely dressed in black, sporting a braid with flowers in it. But the way Aziraphale looked at him - although he couldn't handle it, he couldn't get enough from those loving eyes.

Hand in hand, they wandered through the grass and found the café Aziraphale had talked about. When they came home several hours later, Crowley still had flowers in his hair. And miraculously, they haven't wilted yet and Aziraphale had the suspicion that they will still look good for hours to come.


End file.
